


Day 28: Vehicle Sex

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [28]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Top Gueira, bottom Meis, ridin' on my tractor, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Gueira and Meis go for a moonlit ride on a tractor. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 28: Vehicle Sex

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3jSxeI)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was supposed to be super kinky, but turned out... sorta sweet?  
> Well, as sweet as fucking on a tractor can be.


End file.
